Yu YU Hakesho & gang meets Harry Potter & co
by Hieis2dreamer
Summary: Because of swearing and some suggestive Dialogue. I am terrible at summaries. Just read and review.
1. The socalled mission

Disclamer: I do not own Yu-Yu Hakesho. (I wish I owned Hiei though. Waaaaaaaah!!!) This is my first Yu-Yu Hakesho fanfiction so please tell what you truly think of it. I do own Red, Blade, and Maria. I am using a few from a friend in this fanfic. They are Diandious (Also known as Gimondi Gilbereth. He will mix up his names to be under cover so watch out for that), Kovulache, Kiyokiyaibida (Kiyo), and Aldoran.  
  
Hiei: "Hn"  
  
Me: Be nice now. There here to read about you.  
  
Hiei: Me, yeah right. More of Yusuke.  
  
Me: Be nice to me or I will cut you out of my Fanfic.  
  
Hiei: Just get on with the story *Turns around and leaves out the window*  
  
Me: Right then, here is the story *Turns around and follows Hiei*  
  
Chapter one  
  
"Urameshi!!!!!! Get back here," yelled Kuwabara, as Yusuke ran out of class.  
  
Yusuke ran to the closet three hallways down. He made sure no one followed him. He went into the closet. Kuwabara snuck into the closet.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Why are you here, Imbicile?" asked Yusuke, sarcastically.  
  
"Because you are here," replied Kuwabara, sarcastically.  
  
"Hello Yusuke," said Koenma.  
  
Kuwabara jumped.  
  
"Hey, why is this box moving?" asked Koenma.  
  
"I am no box!!!!" exclaimed Kuwabara, angrily.  
  
Koenma jumped down off of Kuwabara's head.  
  
"I got another mission for you," replied Koenma.  
  
"Man, you never get a break do you?" asked Kuwabara, joking around.  
  
"Will you shut up Kuwabara!!!!!!!!!" yelled Yusuke.  
  
"Is this the toddler you work for?" asked Kuwabara, joking around again.  
  
"BOTAN!" yelled Koenma.  
  
"Yes sir," responded Botan.  
  
"He gets 100 spankings," said Koenma.  
  
"But sir, he is still alive. He can't," replied Botan.  
  
"I know that," exclaimed Koenma.  
  
"Yeah right," muttered Botan, under her breath.  
  
"You said something Botan?" asked Koenma.  
  
"No," answered Botan.  
  
"Keiko can not find out about this mission," said Koenma.  
  
"Why?" asked Botan.  
  
"Because if Voldermort finds out that Yusuke has a girlfriend then all is gone," said Koenma.  
  
"So that's it?" asked Yusuke, "To get this Voldermort?"  
  
"Not exactly," said Koenma, "He needs to be killed. Yusuke, Kuwabara come this way."  
  
They did exactly that. Not more than three seconds after they moved two men showed up right at the spot where Yusuke and Kuwabara was standing. One of the two men wore a purple cloak (A/N: Think of Minister Fudge) while the other wore a green cloak (A/N: Same height and everything as J.K. Rowling has for fudge).  
  
"So where is this spirit detective you were talking about Koenma?" asked the one in the purple cloak.  
  
"Right here," answered Koenma.  
  
"My name is Cornelius Fudge. But you are to call me Minister Fudge," responded Fudge, "This is my assistant, Red."  
  
"Nice to meet you," replied Kuwabara..  
  
"This is the spirit detective?" asked Minister Fudge.  
  
"No, I am the spirit detective. I am Yusuke Urameshi," responded Yusuke.  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door. Yusuke went an peeked out the door.  
  
"Come on in Hiei," replied Yusuke, "You too Kurama."  
  
"Hn," responded Hiei, "So what's the god damn emergency?"  
  
"Now calm down Hiei," replied Kurama.  
  
"Okay," replied Hiei, "Just to let you know, my woman and I was having fun."  
  
"Oooooooh," cooed Yusuke.  
  
"Not that type of fun Urameshi," reprimanded Hiei.  
  
"OH," replied Yusuke, blushing.  
  
"Is your woman a witch?" asked Red.  
  
"Yes," replied Hiei, "She is also a demon."  
  
"Damn you Maria," replied Red, "No wonder why she said no."  
  
"You went to school with her?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Yeah, sort of," answered Red, "I was one of her teachers."  
  
"What is the mission?" asked Hiei, impatiently.  
  
"To kill Voldermort," answered Yusuke.  
  
"That is easy," said Hiei.  
  
"No it is not," replied Fudge.  
  
"We have been trying for the past year and a half," replied Red.  
  
"Why do you mind," asked Kuwabara, like an idiot.  
  
"He is killing non-wizard and wizard alike again," answered Fudge.  
  
"What so you mean again?" asked Hiei.  
  
"Young Harry Potter stopped him when he was only one," answered Kurama.  
  
"How did you.." Started Fudge.  
  
"I was in the middle of a fight when I sensed it," responded Kurama.  
  
"Oh," replied a shocked Fudge.  
  
"Yusuke..Yusuke, Where are you?" They heard just outside of the door. Yusuke went out to find Keiko staring at him.  
  
"Yusuke, I am sorry to tell you. Your mom died just a couple of hours ago," said Keiko with tears coming down her cheeks.  
  
"How?" asked Yusuke, his anger started to boil.  
  
"I don't know," replied Keiko, "They wouldn't tell me."  
  
"Thanks Keiko," responded Yusuke, Numbly.  
  
"If you," started Keiko.  
  
"No, I'll talk to you later," replied Yusuke and turned to return to the meeting.  
  
"See ya," responded Keiko and left.  
  
Yusuke returned to the meeting.  
  
"What's wrong, Urameshi?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"I am going to kill him," shouted Yusuke and he made a broom explode.  
  
"What was that?" asked Red.  
  
"His spirit energy," answered Koenma.  
  
Yusuke kinda calmed down.  
  
"I will take this mission for my mother," replied Yusuke.  
  
Since no one knew what to do they made arrangements for where they will meet. 


	2. The meeting place

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Yu Hakesho. (I wish I owned Hiei though. Waaaaaaaah!!!) This is my first Yu-Yu Hakesho fan fiction so please tell what you truly think of it. I do own Red, Blade, and Maria. I am using a few from a friend in this fanfic. They are Diandious (Also known as Gimondi Gilbereth. He will mix up his names to be under cover so watch out for that), Kovulache, Kiyokiyaibida (Kiyo), and Aldoran.  
  
Hiei: That was good. But give more of me!!  
  
Me: Be nice now. Remember what I said?  
  
Hiei: Yes. *sheepishly backs away* Please don't.  
  
Me: Be nice to me or I will cut you out of my Fanfic.  
  
Hiei: Just get on with the story *Turns around and leaves out the window*  
  
Me: *sobs* Don't leave me!!!!!!! *Turns around and follows Hiei*  
  
Kurama: Well, since they left I will start the story. Here is Chapter 2.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"My place is free 24/7 now," replied Yusuke.  
  
"Do you know how much they are going to sell it for?" asked Fudge.  
  
"No," replied Yusuke, "I can find out for you."  
  
"Please do," responded Fudge, "You would be able to live there but there could be a meeting or two there."  
  
"Thanks," said Yusuke.  
  
The two wizards disapparated to where ever they were going. The Yusuke gang left the closet and went their separate ways. Yusuke got to his house. His landlord was there.  
  
"You have to move out," said the Landlord.  
  
"How much is the place for?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"500 yen," replied the Landlord, "But I plan to sell it though."  
  
"How much?" asked Yusuke, again with a hint of impatience.  
  
"550 yen," replied the Landlord.  
  
"Thanks," responded Yusuke, he wrote the price down.  
  
Yusuke went and got all of his stuff and left. He stopped at the park to see Fudge and another man talking. Yusuke went to them and went to say something.  
  
"Ahhh," said the man with a very long silver beard, "I believe we have a visitor."  
  
"Yeah, well it will be 550 yen. It is up for sale now," replied Yusuke.  
  
"Thanks Yusuke," replied Fudge, "This is the headmaster of Hogwarts. Dumbledore meet the spirit Detective, Yusuke Urameshi. Yusuke meet Dumbledore."  
  
"What does a spirit detective do?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Usually fight apparitions and men who have made an 'unhealthy' allegiance with the bad apparitions," answered Yusuke.  
  
"See you at beginning of the term," replied Dumbledore, and he disaparated (A/N: Is the word before the parenthesis spelled correctly?).  
  
"Let's go get that house," said Fudge.  
  
~ Meanwhile at Yusuke's school ~  
  
Keiko just left the school for summer break. All of a sudden five cloaked figures shows up and tries to take Keiko to Voldermort.  
  
"Leave me alone," yelled Keiko, slapping a deatheater.  
  
*Slap* That sound caught the attention of one particular demon.  
  
"Ahh, Yusuke's girl is in trouble. I better help," said a wind demon with red hair and elf ears.  
  
With that said, he skyrocketed down to her.  
  
"The names Jin," said the read haired with elf ears wind demon, "I guess I have to get you boys for trying to hurt this young lady."  
  
Jin ran at the deatheaters and started to pound them. They realized they were no match for Jin, they disaparated. Jin turned to keiko.  
  
*Slap*  
  
"Why did you hit me?" asked Jin, stumbling backwards.  
  
"Because Yusuke was thrown out of that round because of you," said Keiko.  
  
"Do you want to come or not?" asked Jin.  
  
"Why?" asked Keiko, suspicious of Jin.  
  
"They..." said Jin before he was knocked out.  
  
"HELP ME!!!!" screamed Keiko at the top of her lungs.  
  
Hiei got to where Keiko was but only saw one person disaparating. Jin just started to stir when he remember getting hit in the back of the head.  
  
"Where is the jerk who hit me?" asked Jin.  
  
"I don't know," answered Hiei, "But I would like an explaination on who that disaparating person was, and why you..."  
  
"Keiko..Keiko, Where are you?" screamed Jin, all of a sudden.  
  
Kurama and Botan came running.  
  
By then Jin had fallen to his knees crying.  
  
"Hn," said Hiei.  
  
"Jin, what's wrong?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Don't hurt me Yusuke, Keiko is gone. Keiko, Keiko..." muttered Jin.  
  
It struck Hiei just then.  
  
"Who took Keiko?" asked Botan.  
  
"A wizard," replied Hiei.  
  
"What?!" hollered Botan and Jin at the same exact time.  
  
"Kurama, go get Fudge. Botan tell Koenma," replied Hiei, "I'll stay and tell Jin everything."  
  
"Right," responded Botan, Kurama, and Jin.  
  
Botan and Kurama went off to do their jobs. Hiei started to explain to Jin.  
  
"Hiei," hollered Yusuke, "What are you..."  
  
"Yes Hiei," said Koenma, arriving in his teenage form (A/N: He is hott in this form, but not as hot as Hiei. ^^)  
  
"Jin was protecting Keiko when he was attacked from behind and knocked out. A wizard took Keiko," replied Hiei.  
  
He then uncovered his Jagan and searched for Keiko. He saw the assailant but not Keiko.  
  
"That all I needed to hear," said Fudge.  
  
Hiei covered his Jagan quickly and turned to Fudge.  
  
"The wizard was the same one that came with you," replied Hiei.  
  
Kurama: Since they are not back yet. Just to let you folks know, there will be no more of this fanfic unless there is more reviews. Please don't let the love of Kazuma Kuwabara and Yukina's love die out.  
  
Me: Hey, that's my line.  
  
Hiei: How could you take my girls line!!!! Grrrrrr.  
  
Kurama: Eeeek. Bye.  
  
Me: Well what Kurama said about the reviews is true. Hope you had fun reading. More action to come from Yu-Yu Hakesho. 


	3. The finding of a hurt Keiko

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Yu Hakesho. (I wish I owned Hiei though. Waaaaaaaah!!!) This is my first Yu-Yu Hakesho fan fiction so please tell what you truly think of it. I do own Red, Blade, and Maria. I am using a few from a friend in this fanfic. They are Diandious (Also known as Gimondi Gilbereth. He will mix up his names to be under cover so watch out for that), Kovulache, Kiyokiyaibida (Kiyo), and Aldoran.  
  
Kurama: Let's see. The author and Hiei is gone. Botan is being a cry baby. Yusuke is here and Kuwabara is here only because Yukina is.  
  
*Hiei shows up* Hiei: Get away from her you baka!!!  
  
*Aurthor shows up* Me: Calm down now Hiei. He hasn't done anything yet.  
  
Hiei: He will pay if he does anything to Yukina.  
  
Me: We better get to the story.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Fudge.  
  
"Yeah," replied Hiei.  
  
"Umm," stummered Fudge.  
  
"My jagan saw his face," responded Hiei.  
  
- Three hours later -  
  
Dumbledore shows up with a young girl in his arms.  
  
"Keiko!!" yelled Yusuke.  
  
"Hello Yusuke. She needs her rest," replied Dumbledore.  
  
"What happened to her?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"The doctor and I believe she has been raped," replied Dumbledore.  
  
"I'll take her home for you Dumbledore," said Yusuke, numbly.  
  
"I believe I should come with you," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Okay," said Yusuke.  
  
With that they left going to Keiko's place. The others just stared at where they were just standing.  
  
"Um," said Kuwabara, after sneaking up behind Jin.  
  
"Aaaaah," hollered Jin, flying up into the sky.  
  
"Hahahahaha," laughed Kuwabara.  
  
Botan smacks Kuwabara on the head with her oar. Jin came down after he heard a smack.  
  
"Ow," whinned Kuwabara, "that hurt."  
  
"Shut up," said Hiei.  
  
"'kay," replied Kuwabara.  
  
~ Meanwhile with Dumbledore and Yusuke ~  
  
Yusuke and Dumbledore just arrived at Keiko's place.  
  
"We're at her house," said Yusuke.  
  
"Let's go in," said Dumbledore.  
  
"I should carry her," replied Yusuke, "her mother knows me."  
  
"Okay," responded Dumbledore, and handed Keiko over to Yusuke.  
  
They walked up to the door. Dumbledore rang the bell. *Ding dong* Keiko's mother answered the door.  
  
"Oh my god," replied Keiko's mother (A/N: from now on I will just refer to her as KM.), "What happened?"  
  
"My doctor and I believe she was raped," answered Dumbledore.  
  
"Is she." asked KM, worried.  
  
"I am sorry. She is pregnant," responded Dumbledore.  
  
"I will take care of the child and Keiko, " replied Yusuke.  
  
Keiko just cuddled into Yusuke.  
  
"Well," replied Dumbledore, "She could come to get watched by the school's staff."  
  
"Where is this school?" asked KM.  
  
"I am sorry but I can't let that information out," responded Dumbledore.  
  
"How would I be able to contact my daughter then?" asked KM.  
  
"I'll give you the address of a very good friend or you can owl her directly," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Owl her?" asked KM, confused.  
  
"Professor, she doesn't know about the wizarding world. She didn't even know about you," responded Yusuke, quietly.  
  
"Oh dear," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Listen, just give me your friends address. I will just send the letters there," sighed KM.  
  
Dumbledore gave the address of Hermoine and her parents to KM. Keiko woke up then.  
  
"Oh Yusuke," cried Keiko, "It was awful."  
  
"Shhh," responded Yusuke, "It's over now. Professor Dumbledore brought you to me and we took you home."  
  
Keiko cried until she fell back asleep leaning onto Yusuke's shoulder. Yusuke spent the night at Keiko's place. The next morning, Yusuke woke up and he woke Keiko up.  
  
"Uhh," groaned Keiko, waking up slowely.  
  
"Time to get up," replied Yusuke, kissing her cheek gently.  
  
"Thanks," responded Keiko, kissing Yusuke back on the cheek.  
  
Yusuke blushing, left and let Keiko get dressed.  
  
"Wonder what got into Yusuke?" wondered Keiko.  
  
Keiko got dressed.  
  
"Yusuke, I am ready. Please come in," said Keiko.  
  
Yusuke came in dressed in his usual green school uniform.  
  
"You okay?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Yes," answered Keiko.  
  
"Will you take a walk with me?" asked Yusuke, going to Keiko's bedside and sat down.  
  
"Sure," answered Keiko.  
  
Yusuke got up and waited for Keiko. Keiko got up and grabbed Yusuke's arm.  
  
"Let's go to the park," said Keiko.  
  
"Alright," said Yusuke.  
  
They headed out to the park. When they got to the park, Yusuke sat down.  
  
"Keiko, I have something to tell you. Man this stinks," said Yusuke.  
  
"What's wrong Yusuke?" asked Keiko.  
  
"You are pregnant," answered Yusuke, "But I will take care of you and your unborn child."  
  
Me: Well, there is another chapter down many to go. Is this a good cliffhanger for you readers?  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Kurama: Well here is Botan.  
  
Botan: Well, we will find clues on who raped Keiko on the next episode of Yu Yu Hakesho. 


	4. Keiko's reaction and a chase

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Some other company does. I also don't own Harry Potter. The wonderful and talented J. K. Rowling does.  
  
Me: I want to thank first of all the people who reviewed to me. AShErsOfeD, jack, Eturnal Sailor Earth, Yukina, Lady Freya, Valkyrie Nienna Helyanwe, and Hieis4gotndreamer. You guys rock so here is forty cookies each. ::hands them their cookie bags::  
  
Botan: What are you doing?  
  
Me: I am giving out cookies and getting ready to type up my fanfic. Duh.  
  
Botan: Oh, okay. =^^= meow. ::jumping around::  
  
Hiei: ::sighs:: I hope they start soon. ::hops out the window and goes to an Ice Cream Parlor::  
  
Me: Oh, OOC for this fanfic is Out of Character. Here is chapter four.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter Four: Keiko's reaction and a chase  
  
"What?!?!" asked Keiko, shocked that she did get pregnant and scared that it might be true.  
  
"I love you Keiko," said Yusuke.  
  
Keiko started to cry and Yusuke pulled Keiko into a hug.  
  
"Shh, I am here for you. Don't worry," comforted Yusuke, hoping against hope that Kuwabara won't come by and see them like this.  
  
Sure enough, the idiotic lug walked around the corner of the park right at that very moment.  
  
"Hey there Urameshi. Wow, what did you do to make Keiko cry?" asked Kuwabara, looking like he was going to pound Yusuke into the ground.  
  
"Nothing. I admitted my love for her," answered Yusuke, rubbing Keiko's back and holding her with his other.  
  
Keiko stopped crying and just cuddled into Yusuke's chest falling asleep.  
  
"She needs to wake up," replied Botan, floating on her oar and giggling at the two.  
  
"Okay," responded Yusuke, gently shaking Keiko on the shoulders. (A/N: Me: I think this is quite cute. Urameshi: Yeah right. Why did you make me do that for? Me: ::hides behind Hiei:: Why do you think?)  
  
Yusuke wakes Keiko up and she sits up with a sleepy eye. "Yes Yusuke?" asked Keiko, a bit groggily.  
  
"Time to get up," replied Yusuke, helping Keiko to her feet.  
  
"Okay," said Keiko, getting slowly to her feet with the help of Yusuke.  
  
~A couple of months later~  
  
"Keiko, I know this will be hard for you. Can you describe the one who did this to you?" asked Botan, looking extremely worried.  
  
"I am sorry. I can't remember," answered Keiko.  
  
"Okay. If you remember anything call me. Okay?" responded Kurama.  
  
" `Kay," replied Keiko.  
  
"Keiko," said Yusuke, "Are you tired still?"  
  
"Yes. Let's go to my place," answered Keiko, yawning.  
  
Yusuke and Keiko headed off to her place while a young man appeared right above Botan. The young man had on a pair of jeans and a white tank top, a blue robe with a blue pointed hat came falling down onto Botan. While he fell he lost his jeans.  
  
"Watch out!!!!" hollered the young man.  
  
*thump*  
  
"Oooof," responded Botan as he landed on her.  
  
They landed with a thud.  
  
*thud*  
  
"Sorry about that," said the young man, "My name is Gimondi Diandious. I guess I better get off of this young lady."  
  
A young faerie showed up and tried to take the young man's hat.  
  
"Kiyo," yelled Diandious, "Leave my hat alone!!!!"  
  
"No," said the faerie that Diandious called Kiyo, laughing gleefully.  
  
Kiyo trying to escape into a tree bumps into something with black clothes on and a third eye in his forehead.  
  
"Hn," said Hiei, looking at Kiyo with distaste on his features.  
  
"Sorry," whimpered Kiyo, while floating in the air.  
  
"Kiyo, come here please. The forbidden child is not happy, said a winged demon, "My name is.."  
  
"You die!!!!!!!" yelled Hiei, as he lunged at the winged demon.  
  
"Stop Hiei," said Kurama, calmly and sternly.  
  
Since Hiei can not stop very well in mid-flight, the winged demon caught him and set him down on the ground.  
  
"Hn," said Hiei, clearly very angry at how he was grabbed after he was insulted.  
  
"As I was saying, my name is Kovulache. Let's go home Kiyo," replied the winged demon.  
  
"Just don't call me the forbidden child. My name is Hiei," responded Hiei, very angrily.  
  
"Sorry for the insult. I was just testing you," replied Kovulache.  
  
"Don't test me," said Hiei, feeling like he wanted to kill Kovulache.  
  
"Calm down Hiei," responded Kurama, "At least he apologized."  
  
All of a sudden they see a couple people running towards them.  
  
"Yusuke! Keiko! What's wrong?" hollered Botan.  
  
"RUN!!!!" screamed Keiko.  
  
Everyone took off running the same way as Yusuke and Keiko. They kept running until they ran (Literally) into a green eyed with messed up black hair kid and his friends, all of which had freckles and red hair.  
  
"Watch where you are going," said one of the red haired kids.  
  
"Ron, my scar. It's burning," said the green eyed with massed-up black hair kid, rubbing his forehead.  
  
The one the black haired green eyed boy called Ron paled so white that he looked like a ghost.  
  
"You don't mean you-know-who is around here?" asked Ron, scared half to death.  
  
"That is exactly what I mean," said the black haired boy, "By the way, I am Harry Potter."  
  
"Oh my god, Botan, I remember who did this to me. He was chasing us," said Keiko, scared.  
  
The group looked at Keiko now with wonderment.  
  
"You mean one of Voldermort's supporters?" asked Harry, ignoring the fact that the others in his group winced at Voldermort's name.  
  
"Yes. Botan, the one that yelled come back you slut," said Keiko, with tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Don't cry dear," said Yusuke, pulling Keiko into a hug.  
  
"Oh Yusuke," said Keiko, starting to cry.  
  
"Do you have a place where we can spend the.." started Yusuke, when he saw some owls carrying letters.  
  
The owls dropped the letters at Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Yukina, Botan, Keiko, Sizuru (Spelled correctly?), and Yusuke's feet. Kurama bent down and got them all. He handed the others theirs and opened his up. It read:  
  
Welcome to Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please ask Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Ronald Weasley for assistance.  
  
Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts.  
  
"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, could you help us get our supplies for school? Mr. Dumbledore requested you two," said Kurama, with a begging expressing.  
  
"Sure, do you have wizard's money?" asked Harry.  
  
"No," replied Kurama. __________________________________________________________________________ Me: Did you like it? I hope you did.  
  
Hieis4gotndreamr: Hello. How is the fanfic coming along?  
  
Me: Good. You came late though.  
  
Hieis4gotndreamr: I did. So what is it to you?  
  
Me: Hiei? Would you do the honors?  
  
Hiei: Yes. ::picks up Hieis4gotndreamr and throws her out my window::  
  
Me: I won't be on for about a week to two weeks. But please R&R. It would make me work faster. 


	5. Not to readers

Dear devoted Readers,  
  
I am getting ready for school and it will be a while before I can get any updates up. I am sorry for not updating that much. I have been busy working with my dog to stay settled down. I have my schedule and it is a pain. Please forgive my lateness. I will be updating soon. I promise. Until then, See ya.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Hieis2dreamer 


	6. The fun

Disclaimer: I am sorry to announce that I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I am also sorry to inform you that I do not own Harry potter. They came from other brilliant minds that is a lot older than this lady. I do own Red, Blade, and Maria. I am using a few from a friend in this fanfic. They are Diandious (Also known as Gimondi Gilbereth. He will mix up his names to be under cover so watch out for that), Kovulache, Kiyokiyaibida (Kiyo), and Aldoran.  
  
Hieis4gotndreamr: Hello there. I am here on the behalf of our authoress.  
  
Hieis2dreamer: Yeah right. Hiei, get her.  
  
Hieis4gotndreamr: =running for her life away from Hiei=  
  
Hiei: =running after Hieis4gotndreamr=  
  
Hieis2dreamer: The fifth chapter will have fun tonight with our characters. There is a little OCC in this chapter and I was hoping on putting a lemon but since FF.net wont let me I can't. =pouts= I want to have a lemon on FF.net.  
  
Hiei: =has stopped chasing Hieis4gotndreamr and is holding the aurthoress= Shhh. They can't stop you.  
  
Hieis2dreamr: Yes they can. They can take you off of the site.  
  
Hiei: They wouldn't dare..  
  
Hieis2dreamr: =nods=  
  
Hieis4gotndreamr: Have we forgotten about the fic people? =walks away to do something very random=  
  
Hieis2dreamr: Sorry. Here is chapter five.  
  
Chapter five: Insaneness and mean guys getting hit  
  
"Any of you have..." started Ron Weasly.  
  
"What the Hell?!?!" yelled Hiei.  
  
"What is it, Hiei?" asked Kurama.  
  
"I'm a teacher. Something called Defense against the dark arts," answered Hiei, still quite shocked.  
  
"Your the new DADA teacher?" asked Harry, looking at Hiei with curiosity.  
  
"What is DADA?" asked Yusuke, lost on the subject.  
  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts," answered one of the Ron's brothers, "I am Fred Weasly."  
  
"Are you a twin?" asked Kurama, curious at how two of the red heads look alike.  
  
"Yes. I am his twin brother. My name is George Weasly," said the red head next to Fred.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you," replied Kurama.  
  
"Like I was trying to say. Do you have any of you have any money?" asked Ron.  
  
"No," answered the Yusuke gang, sighing.  
  
"Hey sweety. Lets open our letters," said Yusuke.  
  
"Kay. I love you," replied Keiko, looking pretty in her white dress and white shoes.  
  
"I gotta go," said Diandious, and he disapparated to where Voldermort was.  
  
~At Voldermort's location~  
  
"Gimondi," ordered Voldermort, "I need some Marajuana."  
  
"Yes sir," replied Diandious, he disapparated off.  
  
Diandious was gone for twenty minutes. He then returned with Voldermort's requested item.  
  
"Lets go," ordered Voldermort, impatient like.  
  
Voldermort, Lucius Malfoy, and Diandious left their hiding place and out into the muggle world. Three steps from Diandious into the muggle world, he tripped on the edge of his robe and broke open the marajuana. Diandious covered his mouth and nose. But Voldermort and Lucius Malfoy wasn't so lucky. They got high off of the marajuana.  
  
"I love you," yelled Voldermort as he ran up to a muggle man and hugged him.  
  
"GET HIM OFF ME!!!" screamed the muggle man, "SOMEBODY, ANYBODY, HELP ME!!!!!!!"  
  
A police officer just happened to be walking by. (A/N: When does that really happen in the real world?) Voldermort spotted him and released the man he was holding. He then hugged the police officer. Red apparated and started to cracking up.  
  
"STUPIFY!!" yelled Lucius Malfoy, stunning Red. "Gotcha deatheater. Hahahahahahahahaha."  
  
At that moment a group of wizards from the ministry showed up and attempted to arrest Voldermort and Lucius Malfoy. They instead got hugs from both of them.  
  
"Okay then," said a red haired, freckles wizard.  
  
"Arthur, they are high right now. Just take them away," replied Diandious, trying his best to hold back his laughter.  
  
"All right," said the one that Diandious had called Arthur.  
  
Voldermort and Lucius Malfoy disapparated off to the hiding place. Diandious cracked up at that moment.  
  
"What is so funny Diandious?" asked Arthur Weasly, unsure of what to make of his friend from the ministry. (A/N: Yes Ron, Ginny, and the twin's father.)  
  
"You should have been here when they started," answered Diandious, still laughing his head off.  
  
At that moment the ministry spotted Red. They took him to the ministry to be interrogated about the whereabouts of Voldermort.  
  
~ Meantime at Hogwarts in Dumbldore's office ~  
  
Dumbledore and Snape was having a heated argument.  
  
"They can't come here Dumbledore. It is not allowed," said Snape, very angry at the thought of muggles coming to Hogwarts.  
  
"The minister has given them permission," said Dumbledore, and he left with out another word.  
  
Dumbledore went to hogmeade and disapparated off. He reapparated beside Diandious.  
  
"What happened here?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
Diandious was laughing so hard that he was doubled over and crying. He gasped out on minute to Dumbledore.  
  
~ Meanwhile with Yusuke and the others ~  
  
Yusuke and Keiko opened their envelopes and Keiko found a key inside of her envelope.  
  
"I wonder what this key is for?" asked Keiko, to no one in particular.  
  
Fudge shows up and tells Harry that he is to make sure that Keiko don't lose the key and leaves.  
  
"That was strange," said Ron, "I thought he still dismissed that you knew all along that He-who-must-not-be-named was alive until last year."  
  
"I agree but I must do as he asks me to. Let's go get our supplies and then we will talk about this more later," said Harry.  
  
They all headed to Diagon Ally. They headed up some stone steps that lead into Gringots. They walked right up to the head goblin and Kuwabara started to go pale.  
  
"Hey guys," Kuwabara whispered to Kurama, "I saw him in my dream."  
  
"We know that Kuwabara," whispered Kurama back to Kuwabara, "But we have to be nice to him."  
  
"Sir, we need to get to our vaults. These people is new. We are to show them around," said Harry in a business like tone.  
  
"Do they have their key?" asked the head goblin, indicating the Hakusho team. (A/N: This one will be known as Dungi from now on. The head goblin is too long to type and I am getting a muscle cramp in my fingers. Eeek.)  
  
"So that is what this key is for," exclaimed Keiko, holding up the golden key that fell out of her letter.  
  
"Here," said Yusuke, shoving a letter that was placed in the envelope with his notice for Hogwarts up to Dungi.  
  
Dungi grabbed the note and read the front of the envelope.  
  
"Okay," said Dungi, "Beastrial will be your guide."  
  
Beastrial arrived and led the group to the carts. He started towards the first stop.  
  
"There might be dragons in here so watch out," Harry told the Hakusho team.  
  
"Hn," responded Hiei.  
  
The first stop was the vault that Keiko had the key for.  
  
"Lamp please," said Beastrial, after he got out.  
  
Lamp was handed to him by Kurama.  
  
"Key please," said Beastrial.  
  
Keiko got out the key and handed it to Beastrial. He opened the vault and Harry goes into the vault. Harry gets the correct amount needed for half of the supplies for them. He came out and handed the money to Kurama.  
  
"Who's next?" asked Yusuke, as he sat in the cart.  
  
"Ours you.." started Fred.  
  
"F***ing J***," finished George.  
  
Keiko got in with assistance from Kurama into the cart. Everyone else either climbed in or scooted so the other's could get in. The cart left and went for a good ten minutes. The cart stopped at the Weasly's vault. Ron got out and got just enough for him and his sister Ginny to get some school items. He got back into the cart and the cart left. A good thirty minutes later they got to Harry's vault.  
  
Harry went into the vault and got the rest of the money needed for them. Harry got back into the cart and the cart started back up. Kuwabara started to turn green by the end of the ride. They made their way back up to the top. They got out of the cart and made their way out of Gringotts. They stepped out of Gringots and into the sun.  
  
"Harry..Harry," hollered a young lady with bushy brown hair.  
  
"Hermoine," Harry hollared back.  
  
Hermoine ran up to Harry and gave him a hug. She then went to Ron and gave him a hug.  
  
"Who are these People, Harry?" asked Hermoine, just realizing the Yu Yu Hakusho gang was there.  
  
"This is Kurama, Yusuke, Yukina, Kuwabara, Botan, and the new DADA teacher Hiei," answered Harry, pointing to each in turn and quickly takes his finger out of Hiei's reach.  
  
"And she is?" asked Hermoine, curious.  
  
"This is Keiko," said Ron, happily.  
  
With the introductions made they split up. Ron, Harry, and Hermoine with the Hakusho gang. Fred, George and a red haired girl went off to Flourishes and Blotts for the school books.  
  
"Lets get your robes first," suggested Hermoine, knowing it would take the longest.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry, confident in Hermione's decision.  
  
They headed to the magic robe store. The boys was first up. The witch started on Kuwabara since he was the tallest. Kuwabara got freaked out so much by the tape measurer that he fainted. Yusuke was next and he just stood there being what he considered as a man. Next was Kurama. Kurama was a bit freaked out by the measuring tape but got past that as he was fitted for a robe. Hiei was after Kurama. Hiei tried to cut the measuring tape in several pieces but failed miserably. The measuring tape was just too smart for him. They then had the girls go. Keiko had special fitting robes because of her condition. Yukina stood still and waited to get finished. Botan then was all hyper-like and started to bounce. She finally calmed down enough for the witch to make the robe after an hour. They had picked up their robes and headed to get their books from Florish and Blotts. They accidentally ran into Mr. Crimson Blade.  
  
"Hello Mr. Blade. How are you?" asked Hermoine.  
  
"F*** you," answered Blade.  
  
Harry, Fred, and George started to chew Blade out. Yusuke was holding Keiko and was asking for everyone to calm down.  
  
"Shut up," yelled Yusuke, "You are causing distress on my woman. That is not good for the baby!"  
  
Hieis2dreamer: Thank you for handling with my long and boring chapter.  
  
Hiei: =chasing Hieis4gotndreamer around the room=  
  
Hieis4gotndreamer: I am sorry!!!! =running for dear life from Hiei=  
  
Hieis2dreamer: That is enough Hiei.  
  
Hiei: Hn. =puts away his katana and leaves=  
  
Hieis4gotndreamer: Please review the fic for miss dreamer. It will be highly appreciated. =leaves to do something very very nice for the authoress=  
  
Hieis2dreamer: Thank you. And for all who likes to flame, I have a treat for you in my next chapter. Please review. =goes to chibi form= Pwease review. 


End file.
